The Call
by diamondgirl786
Summary: What if Aria had answered Ezra's call
1. Chapter 1

E.P.O.V.

I was unaware of the tears streaming down my face from the shocking news I had just discovered about my "son" I needed someone to talk to. I picked up my phone and called the number I so desperately wanted to call for the past couple of months. I still loved her, there was no doubt about that, I was just hoping that there was some sort of small chance that she loved me too, especially in this moment. The phone kept ringing and ringing and my heart began to sink even more with each ring that she didn't pick up thinking that she wasn't going to answer. Why would she, I mean she basically ended it because I was trying to start a family with my "son", who I now find out isn't even my son to begin with, and she knew that she couldn't be a part of that family. She probably moved on from what I saw in the coffee shop the other day. She was talking to this guy who apparently had feelings for her and she seemed to be reciprocating those feelings back. I could tell by the way she looked at him. We used to look at each other the same way when we were sitting on the couch cooped up in my little apartment. She was laughing and smiling genuinely at him every time he talked. I could tell she liked him. A part of me is happy that she was able to move on but there was another part that felt like someone had ripped out my heart and set it on fire right before my eyes from seeing her with someone else that wasn't me. Who was I kidding she would never pick up any call coming from me.

A.P.O.V.

I was about to walk into the building were Jake's tournament was when my phone started to ring. I was half expecting it to be one of the girls with an update about what's going on over there but I was definitely not expecting his name to pop up across the screen. I stopped completely dead in my tracks. Just seeing his name sent a searing pain straight to my heart. Jake stuck his head out the door announcing that he was up next. I told him I would be right there and he went back inside. I probably should just ignore his call and act like it never happened especially since I'm on this "date" with Jake but there was this tugging on my heart that told me that I wanted… no, needed to answer his call. The call was on its twelfth ring, I needed to make a decision fast so I closed my eyes and my fingers made the decision for me. I looked down at the phone and the seconds were counting up the time. I was too nervous to speak right away. "…Hello?"

"_Aria, hey…"_ his voice sounded kind of weak on the phone like he'd been crying, something was wrong.

"Hey, is everything ok? You don't sound so good" I didn't want to get his hopes up but I didn't want to crush his spirit even more…I'm not that cruel.

"_Uh…no, it's not. Are you busy? I kind of need to talk to you, and I don't really want to do it over the phone."_ Man he sounded even worse

"I'm actually not in Rosewood right now; I'm in Philly…with Jake." The last part came out as a whisper

"_Oh uh, sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. Um, I'm sorry I never should have called you. I'll let you get back to him."_

"No it's ok…I should be back around eleven. Do you want to talk then, I could come over."

_"Sure that's fine."_

"Ok… I'll see you then" I hung up the phone but it didn't sound like he could wait till eleven. I went into the studio for Jake's tournament with a smile but I felt like I had just cheated on him by talking to Ez…him. I couldn't even say his name without it hurting.

Jake won 1st place and we went for burritos to celebrate. I took him to my favorite place that serves vegetarian burritos since I don't eat meat. We sat down on someone's stoop to eat and talk. I guess I felt kind of guilty about talking to Ezra and not telling Jake so I did the cheesiest thing ever and kissed Jake then asked if I hurt his jaw, and he fell for it and kissed me back. The first kiss was innocent, the second was sweet, and the third one had a little more heat to it. Jake took my face in both of his hands and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. In the beginning I thought about how good of a kisser he was but then my mind began to drift off to Ezra. I kept thinking about the night we first slept together. I thought about the way he kissed me. It was passionate yet forceful, sweet yet gentle. We couldn't get enough of each other like we needed to be with one another, like we would die from the absence of one another. Everyone says that your first time is supposed to hurt but with Ezra it didn't. We didn't have sex just for the pleasure, he made love to me because he loved me and I love him…I mean loved him. This thing with Jake had to stop; I can't lead him on anymore. I went home to change into a tank top and shorts before heading over to Ezra's.

E.P.O.V.

It was 10:30 when I saw someone's shadow from underneath my door. They were just standing there hesitating to knock so I got up and opened the door before they got a chance to. Aria was standing there looking like she was going to break down from the sight of me. She had that look every time she saw me, had I really hurt her that bad to the point where it was painful to look at me. I never wanted that to happen. I broke the silence first.

"Hey, you're early…"

"Yeah, sorry were you expecting someone else…is Maggie here?"

"No I'm not expecting anyone but you… and Maggie is gone….come in." she walked past me and I caught a combination of her body spray and shampoo. It was deliciously intoxicating. She smelt like cinnamon and cucumbers.

"What do you mean she's gone, what happened?"

"She left…she moved to Washington. It turns out she has been lying to me this whole time"

"Can she do that…what about Malcolm?"

"He isn't mine…" I walked from the door to the seat across from where she was sitting

"What, Ezra…I'm so sorry?

"It's ok I just came to terms with it a few hours ago. I started thinking about everything that could have happened if she hadn't…well if there was no Maggie then you and I might still be together…"as soon as I said that she got this look on her face like she knew where I was going with this and she couldn't bear to hear it or she really would break down, but I had to convince her that we belong together, that we needed each other.

"Ezra…" I got up and started pacing back and forth not knowing what to say next

"Don't get me wrong I love Malcolm I do, but…"

"Ezra we can't. I'm with Jake and…" I sat down again but this time right beside her. I needed her to look at me, to look in my eyes and see just how real and true my words were…how real and true _I_ was.

"Do you love him?" she hesitated, which gave me a little hope

"Does it matter?" she was starting to put up her walls but she and I both know that I am the only one that came bring them right back down

"Not really, but let me ask you this" I look both of her hands in mine "…do you still love me?" she got completely silent and closed her eyes like she really didn't want me to see her cry. Then I saw a tear slip down her face and she opened her eyes. They were glistening from the tears that had yet to escape those breathtaking eyes. I let go of one of her hands to place mine on her cheek to brush away her tears with my thumb and I felt her lean into my hand a little. With her eyes still closed she nodded her head to answer my second question and right then I felt her break down.

"Aria, look at me" she was still looking down at her hands in her lap, so I put my other hand on her face to tilt her head up "…please, Aria" she looked up then and my heart broke from the sight of the tears streaming down her face and how sad and broken she looked "Aria Montgomery…I love you, I am in love with you." I made sure I spoke each word separately so that she could feel each one and let them sink in. It must have worked because she started to cry again, probably from relief of hearing those words from me, even after months of not seeing her day to day. I let her body crumple up into mine as I embraced her tightly with both of my arms. "I never stopped, I couldn't" I let her go once there in no way in hell I was gonna let her go now.

A.P.O.V

Hearing the man I was still in love with say those words to me, with sincerity in every word, made me feel a wave of raw emotions overcome me. It felt like I was drowning in them so I did the only thing I could. I fell into him and started to feel his arms wrap around me and I never wanted him to let go. He slowly took my face in his hands and tilted my head up. He brought his lips to mine in a heated and passionate kiss. This kiss was just like the night we first made love except the only difference was that instead of love being its source, we both let every emotion we had been building up for the past five months fuel this kiss, and that's what made it all the more passionate and wanted. He deepened our kiss by opening his mouth and sliding his tongue into mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to wind my fingers through his soft hair. That must of triggered something because I felt one of his hands go from my face, down my back, to my waist and hips, then my thigh, and to the back of my knee so he could swing my body onto his, so I was now straddling his lap. We sat there like that for a few minutes before I felt him pick me up and walk over to the bed, never once breaking the kiss. Ezra laid me on the bed gently and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to kiss my jaw, down my neck to the base of it and with each one made me need him more "Ezra…" I purred his name into his ear showing him how desperately I needed him. I grabbed at the bottom of his shirt to pull it over his head then brought his lips back down to mine and he started pulling up my tank top. Once it was off, he began to kiss down my neck again all the way down to my stomach until he reached the top of my shorts and then unbuttoned them so he could pull them off. Ezra stopped to look over my body and admire me, seeing how I was in his favorite matching bra set with the blue leopard print pattern and lace. When our all of our clothes were disregarded, we spent all night together in pleasure filled bliss it. I fell asleep wrapped in Ezra's arms and laid my head on his chest, I'm glad I answered his call.


	2. You're So Busted

**This is a sequel to my story The Call because people keep asking me to continue even though that one is the only one that I've written that says complete in the summary box. If any of you want more on the story after this one, then you're going to have to think of some ideas because I honestly can't think of any ore good ones, that's why I made it complete in the first place.**

* * *

Aria woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee floating through the air. She opened her eyes a little to make out a blurred figure, that she was assuming was Ezra, waltz through the kitchen area was ease. Aria sat up on her elbows with the sheets covering her chest but he must not have heard her wake up. "Morning…" Ezra looked up instantly at her and thought she looked gorgeous even thought her hair was a bit tangled and messy. "Hey…I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful" He saw her grab for one of his work shirts that he had worn the day before for work. "No, don't get up…breakfast is coming to you today" he said as he put her plate on a tray and began walking over to the bed.

She had started to climb back into the bed when he had just come over to set the tray on the side table and help her back in. "Ezra… you really don't have to- ooh, pancakes" he laughed a little at her sudden loss of thought "I told you last night, I love you, Aria…and I plan on showing you exactly how much."

"I kind got that hint after last night" she smiled at him and took a bite of her blueberry pancakes that were made just the way she liked them. She really did love Ezra and this was one of the reasons why, he knew her so well. Aria looked up for a brief second and noticed Ezra just staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing" he snapped out of his trance and brushed her hair back then let his hand rest at the back of her neck "I'm just really glad you're here, that's all" Aria smiled again wondering how she got so lucky. "Me too" He leaned down a little to give her a quick but sweet kiss on her lips after she swallowed her last bite then she fed him some of her fruit. "This is perfect" she said as she fed him another piece of fruit. "…I still want to wear one of your shirts though. I like wearing your shirts, they smell like you." Aria spoke so nonchalantly towards Ezra as he picked up the shirt she was going to put on earlier and held it up so she could put it on. "Go ahead, I love when you wear m shirts" she buttoned up the bottom three buttons so her cleavage was showing a little for Ezra's entertainment then flipped her hair out and swept it all to the side on her left shoulder to look at him more seductively. Ezra was getting turned on just by looking at her. "Do you have to go anywhere today?" "Nope…you?" "Nuh-uh" he shook his head and immediately started to kiss the bass of her neck like he was just waiting for conformation that he could have her for the day. Aria smiled and brought her hand around to the back of his neck "I love Saturdays" Ezra chuckled in her neck then groaned when he heard her phone ring but that wasn't stopping him. "…or at least I did" she answered her phone while Ezra was still attacking her neck. "Hey Spence…what's up…"

_"Hey, can you come over? Emily found something at Ally's…"_

Aria was trying her hardest not to give away where she was, what she was doing, and who she was doing it with. She failed…she let out a small moan but it was still loud enough to where Spencer could hear it _"What was that? It sounded like a moan."_

"What? No, it wasn't…it was nothing…keep going." Aria tried to swat away Ezra when he continued "No not you" she directed that to him as she attempted to cover the phone but again she failed

_"Am I interrupting something…?"_

"No…no"

_"Are you with someone…is it Jake?"_

"What, no I'm not with Jake…especially at 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday. You know me…I'm asleep till at least 10" That was the only response that Spencer knew was honest.

_"Then why would you be …"_click…Spencer knew what she was doing and exactly who she was doing it with _"ARIA MONTGOMERY!...You didn't, you aren't"_ Ezra looked up at the sound of Spencer yelling at her best friend. It wasn't news to anyone that she was exceedingly smart, she was a Hastings after all, and of course she was going to figure it out pretty fast. He knew that her yelling was a sign that she knew…and that was his cue to stop teasing Aria and clean up the kitchen.

"Ok bring it back down about ten notches…breathe"

_"Did you sleep with him?" _Spencer took her sudden silence as a yes _"Aria…I know you love him and I'm happy that you're happy but you were just on a date with Jake…yesterday"_

"It wasn't a date. I was staking out Philly remember…I even offered to do it, too"

_"Only because you already had plans to be down there…WITH JAKE! _"Aria was starting to get pissed off at Spencer…she was supposed to be her best friend; she was supposed to support her. "Can we just talk about this later when I get down there?"

_"Fine, but we're not done with this" _Aria hung up the phone pissed

Ezra came back over to the bed putting a T-shirt on and sat on the bed beside her "Everything ok?"

"Yeah…everything's great" she said sarcastically a little too harsh. She stopped in her tracks not meaning to snap at him "…I'm sorry, it's just that Spencer decided to let her famous Hastings attitude out on me and apparently were not done. It looks like I do have somewhere to be, though…sorry"

"No that's ok. I understand, that just means I get you all to myself tonight" he pulled her back down to the bed by her waist to give her another kiss when she tried to get up.

"I can't… I can't get anyone to cover for me. Hannah's mom is still under house arrest, Emily and her mom are staying with Mrs. DiLaurnetis's, and there is no way in hell I can ask Spencer after she just tore me a new one for being here with you in the first place" she said all that while putting her clothes back on "She is acting like she is queen trying to run us…she is turning into Ally. All she needs is blonde hair, become a crazy bitch and show a little more of her manipulative side, and they could be twins." She put on her cardigan and leaned over to kiss Ezra before leaving "I'll see you later" "Ok…" she was about to head out the door when he called after her "Hey…I love you" she smiled back at him "I love you, too…bye" "Bye"


End file.
